Sober
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Terry is with Dana and best friends with Max. Max is friends with Dana and in love with Terry, while addicted to drugs. Can only the love of a best friendship be enough to save the girl who he doesn't even know he's in love with too? Oneshot T/M
1. Sober

_**Sober**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up and added enjoy :) LibraDiva83**

**WARNING: There maybe graphic details about drug use. In no way does this fic encourage the use of drug use. Which is dangerous and can take lives. Read at your own risk- Thank You**

It was another day for everyone of the friends, who grew up together since junior high. The sun was out and shinning up the city of Gotham. Giving the illusion of a peaceful city with no crime, which was completely untrue. The gang of high school classmates were outside enjoying the beautiful weather on their lunch period. The gang which consisted of Chelsea, Dana, Terry and Max, who was nowhere in sight and missing since third period. Which everyone was concerned about cause Max didn't do that. But here it is that she was missing in action, and everyone was clueless to her whereabouts.

Chelsea- "hey any of you guys seen Max today"

Dana- "yeah, she was here this morning. I walked with her to school"

Chelsea- "any idea where she is now"

Dana- "no, not a clue"

Chelsea- "what about you McGinnis, she's your best friend. What's up"

Terry- "I don't know either. I seen her in Bio Chem and she seemed okay at first. And then I don't know she seemed kinda aggravated after a few minutes. No maybe I'm trippin Max barley gets aggravated"

Dana- "no Ter, I think your right, because when I called her this morning to tell her I would see her at lunch she was you know "normal" And then when I met her downstairs at her building this morning to walk with her she did seem very aggravated"

Chelsea- " well I don't think aggravated is the word were looking for here. That's not Max more like frustrated I think you know cause of all her studies and everything changing for her"

Terry- "well she has had a lot going on what with getting a job as a computer tech, and moving out into her own apartment and all. She's on to acting like an adult before all of all us put together"

Dana- "I'll say that's Max for ya"

Chelsea- "yeah but even so she always had time for us. She doesn't call or go out with us, unless I beg her to. And what about a boyfriend, she hasn't had a boyfriend since I don't know. Something's going on"

Dana- "why do you say that Chels. I mean everybody has their moments, even Max"

Chelsea- "I know but this is different I think"

Just then Max walked up towards the gang and everyone sitting down took in her appearance. Max had on a black short sleeve shirt, which she was indeed wearing earlier in school. But she had a black long sleeve hoodie covering her arms. Which was weird because it was eighty degrees outside, and she appeared to be shaking while holding herself. Black pants and sneakers and black shades covering her beautiful brown almond eyes. Max sat quietly next to Chelsea and everybody looked on speechless and in shock. Chelsea seemed to be the only one brave enough to speak.

Chelsea- "Hey Max, how ya doin"

Max- "what"

Chelsea- "I said how ya doin"

Max- "huh, oh, yeah I'm good"

Dana- "yeah, well where were you. Me and Chels missed you in Science BioLab"

Max- "oh I had something important to take care of"

Terry- "Max are you okay"

Max- "yeah I'm good Ter real good"

Just then the bell for sixth period rang and everyone got up and presided to go their next class. When everyone was out of ear and sight range, not buying Max's answers. Terry grabbed Max and pulled her to the side and questioned her some more.

Terry- "Max are you sure your okay"

Max- "yeah, I'm good Ter"

Terry- "are you sure Max, cause you don't look so good at all. I mean it's eighty degrees out and you have on all black with a long sleeve hoodie and holding yourself shaking."

Max- "would you chill man, I said I'm good. Why you all in my face anyway, I'm good"

Terry- "Max you don't look good ok, and I think your the one that might be chillin literally. I'm just worried about you, and what's with these shades?"

Max- "look here I said I'm good okay. I just anit been taking my iron pills okay so I get a little chilly, no big deal"

Max then looks down and right after she finishes her sentence Terry pulls her shades off. Without Max expecting him too and then lifts her head up, finally seeing for the first time Max's eyes. What use to be beautiful brown almond eyes were no more. Terry saw eyes that were bloodshot red, swollen with dark sunken in circle around them. Also with bags that looked like they had been there for a weeks on end vacation. He couldn't believe it, his best friend looked as if she were a walking corpse. Snatching her shades back Max immediately let Terry have it.

Max- "what the hell McGinnis, please tell me what the hell gives you the right to touch me. Don't ever fuckin touch me, go touch your little girlfriend Dana. Cause I'm not the fuckin one. I don't care who you are bat or no got damn bat, don't touch me you got it"

Terry- "Max what the fuck is wrong with you. Why do you look like this"

Max- "like what"

Terry- "like something outta night of the living dead. Max you look like shit."

Max- "yeah, well I don't think your so hot yourself, Terrence Tyler"

Terry- "okay Maxine Marilyn, I don't wanna fight with you. I just...I just really care about you"

Max- "well don't care I can do a whole lot better without your fuckin caring. Just leave me the fuck alone...simple."

Terry- "Max, I-"

Max- "I don't have to take this shit I'm fuckin outta here"

Max walks away mumbling to herself out loud but very low so one can hear her. Not seeing or realizing that it was Chelsea she just passed on the way off the school grounds. But it really was the fact that Max just didn't give a damn at that moment in time who she passed. Chelsea called Max twice.

Chelsea- "Max!...Max!"

Walking to Terry she asked him about what had just occurred between the two.

Chelsea- "McGinnis, what in the Sam I am just happened. Did I just hear Max cuss you out, like she really kinda went in on you. What did you say McGinnis?"

Terry- "all I said was what we all asked her at the table"

Chelsea- "then what did you do?"

Terry looks at Chelsea with a blank expression on his face, as if to say to her nothing. But Chelsea wasn't buying what he was selling today.

Chelsea- "then what did you do"

Terry- "I didn't do nothing"

Chelsea- "seriously, like we just met yesterday or something. What kind of dreg do you think your talking to McGinnis. You and Max are always fighting in some way or another. And when she storms off like that, usually you did something to her to get her that pissed. So I ask you again, what did you do McGinnis"

Terry- "okay Chels, I took off her shades and saw her eyes, looking all kinda black and blue. And I told her she looked bad"

Chelsea- "like what the hell Terry, so unswhay McGinnis, so unswhay. Like I can't even tell you how unswhay that was for you to have done that to her. I gotta go cause I have to figure out what I'm gonna say to her. How can you say that, you know she has a lot on her plate Ter. You know you really have your twip moments, like for real Terry"

Terry- "Chels, I'm sorry"

Chelsea- "yeah I know, your always sorry McGinnis. That's why she takes it out on all of us"

Chelsea walks away and back into the school. While Terry who goes into bat mode, knows there is something much deeper going on with Max. No way is any amount of school, work, and a new apartment is gonna make you look like a dancing zombie from thriller. For now all Terry could do was go back inside the school, before Mary McGinnis got a phone call that Terry was missing in action. Without an excuse from Bruce pulling him out for an emergency. Even though everybody at school had their concerns about Max. They all figured it was just the change in her lifestyle that had occurred. It had only been four months, so she couldn't have been used to it yet. But unknown to everybody Max did have an issue, but it was an issue that grew into desperation. And desperation that grew into an addiction, which all started with the root of it all...in the form of Terry. Her best friend It was four months ago on a night studying with Terry that Max realized she was in love with her best friend. And Terry was still with Dana so Max knew it would never happen. So she opted for a solution, she would get rid of her feelings. Max tried everything even suggesting that she and Terry stay away from each other for a while. But Terry wouldn't allow it, Max was his best friend and that she would stay that way until the end of time. So Max chose another option, …...drugs. Heroin to be exact, and it worked. Heroin keep her mind of Terry and Dana's relationship and from getting in the middle. And Terry all together, Max felt like floating above all seas at once when she had it. But when she didn't that was well another story. Which meant that now people where starting to see a change in Max's behavior and personality. But right now, Terry had pissed her off and it was time to do what she always did to clam herself down. She needed to get her fix, Max was hooked and sober and she hated it. She wanted to go high and not come down, which is how she felt when the needle hit her vein and she just let go. Going to her special place in her special world.

**Hey everyone, this was different for me to do. But I wanted to step out of my box and take a chance. This is a one shot but there is another two or three chapters to it...maybe if you guys like **


	2. Sober Part II

**Sober (Part II)**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

The bell ranged for third period, and everyone jumped out of seats and to their lockers. Chelsea, Dana, and Terry were all together, because their lockers were right next to each other. But someone was missing again and when no one saw her in sight. They began to wonder where. After about five minutes they noticed where she was and who she was with. Which arose the question not only who but why. And the nature of the conversation they were having looked to be quite interesting. But when Chelsea glanced back at the reaction on Terry's face. She knew round two at the Garden was about to pop off. Then everyone else saw and there was nothing to do but stand back and man your battle stations.

Terry- "like seriously why can't I pay to pass"

Dana- "with what your allowance from daddy Wayne"

Terry- "no, from job from daddy Wayne"

Dana- "hardly it's not work if he's your father. You can have whatever you want."

Terry- "who told you that lie"

Dana- "uh your name "Wayne" all you have to do is pay for whatever you want"

Terry- "no I can't it doesn't work that way. He wants me to be grounded, with morals and a brain that actually works"

Dana- "yeah if the price is right"

Terry- "watch your mouth woman. I earn everything I pay for. Failing grades I get for free"

Dana- "yeah I guess but if I were you I'd start sucking up to Max"

Chelsea- "yeah, speaking of Max where is she. She's missing again."

Dana- "no there she is right there"

Chelsea- "is that Nelson she's talking to"

Dana- "yeah, but it looks like they are doing more than that. It looks like they are flirting"

Chelsea- "Max flirting with Nelson?"

Looking up from his Chem book puzzled Terry replied.

Terry- "who's flirting with Nelson?"

Dana- "Max, look there"

Everyone turned around and saw Nelson holding on to Max by her waist. Shocked expressions crossed everyone's face and then complete shock. Nelson kissed Max liked they had been dating for years. No one not Chelsea or Dana could move. And when the kiss was over, the two girls turned to look at each other. Then back to Nelson and Max.

Chelsea- "what in the Cheesy Dan's was that. Did you see that?"

Dana- "yeah I saw that, and you saw that. But the question is did Terry see that"

Both girls looked over and saw Terry's face. And only the color that was seen was the color red. Max then began walking over to them with a smile on her face.

Dana- "uh oh, you do know what's about to happen right"

Chelsea- "yep, get ready cause it's about to go down. Want some m&ms"

Dana- "oh yeah, what kind"

Chelsea- "peanut butter these are exclusive"

Dana- "don't mind if I do"

Max- "what's up guys"

Chelsea & Dana- "hey Max"

Max- "hey Ter"

Terry- "hey yourself Gibson"

Max- "something wrong"

Terry- "yeah, wanna tell me why you were just chewing face with Nash"

Max- "wanna tell me why that is any of your business"

Terry- "because you would never chew face with Nash, so why now"

Max- "why do you care"

Chelsea " hey you got any juice in that locker"

Dana- "yeah a few Capri suns, want one"

Chelsea- "yeah mountain cooler"

Terry- "because your not making sense these days Max. What the hell is going on with you"

Max- "how am I not making sense these days. What am I doing that is so senseless to your fuckin radar sense book"

Terry- "everything. First you fought with me four days ago, because I asked if you were alright. You come to school late now. And then when you do get here you look like shit. And you dress like I don't give a fuck anymore. You treat your friends like you don't have any anymore. And now I just seen you making out with Nelson as if he Blade aren't dating"

Max- "he said they broke up"

Terry- "they did but everybody knows they will be back together next week"

Max- "what the fuck is your point McGinnis"

Terry- "you are losing it Max"

Max- "I'm losing it, according to who you"

Terry- "yes"

Max- "oh you wanna go in McGinnis. Then lets go in, you had your turn. Now it's mine"

Chelsea- "oh chips and dip we in overtime. 20 creds says Max wins "

Dana-"not fair we both know she's gonna win"

Chelsea-"then if 20 creds if he has no good comeback when she's done"

Dana-"oh your on"

Max- "you know you are the last person to be trying to tell somebody about themselves. Your ass wouldn't even be eligible to graduate if it weren't for me. Your the only Wayne who doesn't have any got damn intelligence nor a brain to go with it. I'm sure Bruce is very proud his only son is a fuckin idiot. You suck as a best friend. You kiss ass as a boyfriend. Your a lazy son and lousy brother. Your a shitty employee. And your a stupid student."

Terry was stunned at everything Max just said. It was a cold hearted bitter rant of someone who hated him. Instead of being his best friend of the past sixteen of his life of more. Who was this person standing before him cause it was not Max, not the Max he knew anyway. This was a different Max, one who didn't give a damn. Terry was speechless and Max just walked away.

Dana- "ouch!"

Chelsea- "yeah she just torched him. Got my creds"

Dana-"here, I think she really hurt him with that one"

Chelsea- "yeah well I say he started it even so"

Dana- "hey Ter"

Terry- "not now Dana. I'll see you later"

Dana- "okay"

Chelsea- "well I'm gonna go to class. Probably got detention now after school for that one"

Dana- "yeah me too, come on let's get to Global Studies Den"

Dana and Chelsea went to class as Terry left school grounds. Trying to understand what had just happened with his former best friend. It was like she was there on the outside, but empty as far as her soul was concerned. It didn't make sense none of it. What the hell was going on. Max had changed into something in the form of a she-devil. She had a double personality Neo one day, the next she was Mr. Smith. What was up, was Max bipolar or something. And she didn't want people to know. He couldn't figure it out yet and why did it matter so much anyway. His mind said to just let her be. But his heart said to dig deeper. Something bigger was going on. It was time to ask Bruce for some help.


	3. Upgrade

_**Upgrade**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up added and what I added I own :) enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**A/N: Attention Sober is now a full fic due to request and new ideas enjoy:)**

Max was sitting in the cafeteria in the back by the far right. Waiting for her connect to re-up and ease her craving. When she ran out of her supply the night before. It wouldn't be long afterward til she would need to shoot up again. She was wearing all black once again, along with a black baseball hat to hide her pink hair and face. She had only been in school today for only four periods so far but handed in all of her work. Max struck a deal with all of her teachers, telling them that she was suffering from a rare form of cancer. Which would explain her weight loss with the rest of her appearance. She researched all forms of cancer particularly rare forms. Because rare forms didn't have much information on them. And came up with a cover for herself so she wouldn't bring too much attention to herself. Max even took it a step further and printed out fake bottle labels and stuck them to med bottles with the correct named medication. And brought them to school when she came. She covered herself in every way she thought possible as far as her alibi cover was concerned. And being the computer genius she is, it was quite easy for her. Max looked at it as she was an actress portraying a role and school was the movie. Suddenly Dan approached her and sat down Max put her hand in her pocket and Dan stopped her.

"Wait hun, this is gonna go alittle different this time"

"if you think your gonna stiff me after all the creds I have given you I will pop your neck"

"no Max, I got something different this time. Way better than before so meet me in the library"

"okay and you better not try and play me Dan"

"I'm not geez you know you should really watch the temper Max"

"whatever just go and be there"

Dan gets up from the table and walks off. Max stays behind and wait's it out for a few. After five minutes she gets up and walks out the cafeteria and walks right into Chelsea and Terry. They were both shocked to see Max because it was fifth period and she was still in school. And that she was in Gob Studies third period, and passed the exam given.

Chelsea- "hey Max how are you"

Max- "hey guys, I'm good Chels"

Chelsea- "it was good to see you in Gob Studies today. Hey how did you pass the exam though, you missed the whole lesson"

Max- "I have been doing the work from home, so I know every lesson you guys have."

Terry- "how'd you pull that Maxie"

Max- "still a stupid student I see"

Terry- "still a walking corpse I see"

Max- "ooh he shoots back finally. Next time put real bullets in your gun instead of blanks. They might hurt more next time. Later Chels"

Max walked off towards the library to meet Dan and Terry was stuck with a hole in the chest. Chelsea looked at Max walk off and back to Terry and give him a piece of her mind.

"why would you do that"

"do what"

"say what you said to her"

"hey, you hear what she said first. She started it"

"oh please McGinnis you know damn well you didn't have to reply to her comment. You just wanted to hurt her because she chewed you up last time."

"yeah last time saying the same reckless shit as before just a bit meaner"

"exactly, being Max she was being herself. And you are not being yourself by aiming her on. Think about what your doing, your her best friend out of all of us. You should know better. Ever think something your doing might be bothering her."

"what could I have possibly done to bother her"

"I don't know why don't you start at try paying attention and figure it out"

Chelsea walked into the cafeteria without Terry leaving him wondering. Dana then walked up hugged, kissed Terry and said.

"I just seen Max and she said hi and everything she was even nice like her old self til"

"til what"

"til I said why do you let yourself look alike a zombie extra. Then she told me my bullets are just as blank as my boyfriends and I should reload"

"blank bullets"

"yeah, is Chelsea in the cafeteria yet"

"yeah go in I'll meet you in there in a sec"

"okay, hey Ter just let her be and let it go"

Dana walked in and spotted Chelsea and sat down next to her. Dana told Chelsea what happened with Max in the hallway, Chelsea just laughed. She loved Max's comebacks. Back out in the hallway Terry got the idea that maybe there could be a link from Dana to the problems he was having with Max. Max said to both of them blank bullets, and she was nice to both at first. She never jump shifts at Chelsea something was definitely suspect. Terry got deeper in thought about his recent interactions with Max and Dana being around each time. They seemed to be more intense than the other altercation he had with Max earlier in the week. She just didn't seem that pissed when it was just the two of them around. Now it was completely time to tell Bruce everything. After all he was the worlds greatest detective, right.

**At The Library**

Back at the library Max walked in and saw Dan sitting down in her seat in the medical field section. Max walked up and sat next to him.

"I know you picked this spot because no one ever comes to this area of the library. Therefore give it to me straight why so top secret"

"because what I got is very top secret if Gotham's finest finds you with this. It's new on the market and hasn't hit the streets yet. But once it does it's gonna be hot and mainly everyone's gonna wanna get their hands on it"

"ok so stop keeping me in the dark already Dan what is it"

"you remember slappers right"

"yeah they were the new level to what was steroids back in the day around the 21'st century"

"right you are my good friend. Now how steroids were taken then is the same way you take heroin. By shooting up with a needle, right"

"yeah so"

"so not anymore give me your hand and look down. What's this look like?"

"a slapper"

"wrong this is a pulse slapper of heroin it's called Upgrade. It's two patches in a single dose. You place one where you would the needle and one where your pulse is in your wrist. And it shoots the drug directly in your vein and down the arm to the pulse and then pumps through the entire body and last four hours. And best part is no more needle marks or bruises"

"wow Dan where did you get this and how much is it gonna cost me"

"I'm a businessman man and the price is twenty creds a pop but just give me your usual ten as long as you buy more than one dose."

"deal here is a 40 cred card"

"ok but Max never use more than four a day or you will OD got it. Never over four"

"I got you and meet me here unless I tell you otherwise"

"done call me if you have any questions. See ya later Max"

"wait Dan you gave me five"

"I know one is a sample it's a low dose of two hours to start you off"

"Thanks, see ya Dan"

"take care Max and be careful I don't want anything to happen to you"

Max left the library to head home and Dan watched her go. After five minutes Dan too left and meet his best friend Sean outside of Hamilton. Sean was one of the biggest drug connects in Gotham. He had Dan selling some drugs as a debt he owed him. Dan robbed Tech Net Pharmaceuticals to save both his and Sean's mom from a deadly virus, both woman acquired working at Tech Net. Sean knew Dan wasn't built for jail and on his way into medical school after Hamilton. Therefore Sean took the blame. Sean was grateful to Dan for saving their moms and did the time, which was three years. Sean only asked that he find out whatever information he could about Tech Net from Max by posing as a drug dealer.

Sean- "so how did it go"

Dan- "okay she will meet me again tomorrow"

Sean- "how do you feel"

Dan- "as best as I can considering she has no idea that there is no such thing as a four hour dose. And the real dose is a straight 24 hour. But it's enough time for now til I can find out how to get her off the drugs with my detox called the clean patch"

Sean- "well that's good right"

Dan- "no I don't have much time she already bought 4 patches and I gave her a nutri patch"

Sean- "what's a nutri patch"

Dan- "a nutrition patch, it's what I used to put weight on our mothers. My version of what was called ensure back in the day. You should see her Sean, she's so skinny. I gotta help her"

Sean- "And you will that internship you got from Mr. Wayne and working at WayneMedical with all those supplies for you to even be able to come up with those patches are incredible alone. And WayneMedical isn't even open yet. Your gonna change the world Daniel just wait."

Dan- "I hope your right but I gotta save Max first before it's too late"

Sean- "you will man, you will"


End file.
